Family Ties
by moviemaniac12
Summary: Through a series of events, the reluctant team are forced to open up their pasts and meet each other's families.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a strange idea that popped into my head. It's different from the other family-related thing I'm working on. I hope you enjoy and the reviews would be fantastic!**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan is lucky enough to own Inception, I am not.**

"Arthur?"

I turned around to see Ariadne standing in the doorway. God, she was pretty. I loved how she agreed to continue working with us. We could not have found a better Architect. The team was doing well, and Cobb wanted to stay to help us do simple extractions. It was hard for him to leave the kids everyday, but I knew that he wouldn't be able to leave this world behind. He was in too deep to dig himself out.

He promised to stay with us on one condition. We move out of the warehouse in Paris and find a new one closer to his home, so he could be with the kids. It was fair enough, and I already lived in LA so it wasn't a problem for me. Eames, Ariadne and Yusuf were willing to move as well. I felt bad, especially, because she had to leave her college and life in Paris behind. Miles was kind enough to let her finish her work by email and such. She was finding it hard, I could tell, but she was just as attached to this world as any of us were.

Shit, how long had I been staring at Ariadne for?

I quickly looked down and staightened my shirt, forcing myself to look presentable.

"Sorry, yes?" I asked. She smiled and looked at me.

"Cobb wants you." she added, before turning on her heels and walking out the door. I grabbed my papers and walked into the main area and found Cobb sitting by a desk. On the other end of the room was Eames, looking over some pictures of possible marks. Yusuf was somewhere else, obviously trying to find some new chemical compound.

"Cobb, you wanted to see me?"

Cobb turned around and smiled at me. He was much happier now than he had ever been.

"Arthur- do you have the research?" he asked. I nodded and handed him multiple folders, packed with information that took me days to gather. As I was about to open my mouth, I felt my cell phone buzz in my pocket. I held up my hand to exuse myself, and wondered away.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hello darling."

Oh fuck. I froze.

"Mother?" I asked into the phone, after nearly dropping it.

"Sweetheart. How are you?" I held the phone away and cleared my throat.

"I'm fine. Yourself?"

"I'm fine."

There was an akward silence for a couple of seconds, then I head some mumbling in the backround.

"Mother. Obviously you didn't call just to ask how I was."

"You're right. Listen...I would like to invite you to a party that you're father and I are having." I reached my hand around my neck and rubbed it. Not this again.

"Wow, umm...mother, works been really hard at the moment. I'm not sure if I can just ask- "

"Bring your...work..friends along with you."

"Mother...-"

"Listen son, I need you for this. Most of my friends don't even know you exist. You were going to be so succesful...so rich...but you ran off to do...what is it you do again?"

I looked around and sighed.

"Ok mother. When do you want us?" I could almost hear her smile from behind the phone.

"Thursday night. 9.00. Wear something serious please. Tell the...others this. I assume our tastes differ." My fists cletched around the phone. I hated it when she said that. My mother always hated people...she had never met. We were rich. Seriously rich. My mother was very prejudiced against people, and one of the reasons I had never introduced my friends to them was because of this.

"Bye mother." I said. I'm pretty sure she said goodbye back, but I snapped the phone shut too quickly to hear her. I couldn't believe it, now had to tell everyone else that my rich parents were holding a very sophisticated party and that they had to come as well. I pushed the phone back into my pocket and returned to Cobb who was looking over my work. He was still smiling, flipping through the papers.

"Arthur, this is great so far. Can you can some more information on-" he looked at me. He took one look at my expression and wiped the smile off his face.

"What's happened?" he asked, his voice worried.

"That was my mother." I said. His espression changed from worry to confusion.

"She's invited us to a formal party. All of you." I added. Cobb looked understanding, as he was the only person to have met my parents before. He knew how difficult they were.

"Oh, a party. Am I invited?"

I turned around to see Eames walking over, wearing a smirk. Ariadne and Yusuf followed. Cobb turned to them.

"Arthur's parents have invited us to a formal party." he said. Eames smiled and gave me a funny look.

"Oh fantastic, now I can find out if Arthur was born with a stick up his arse or if he got it shoved up there later in life." he said. My fist tightened. I could just imagine Eames interacting with my parents. My mother would have a heart attack. Cobb turned to me.

"Are you sure you want us there?" he asked. I turned to Ariadne, who looked confused.

"Yes." I nodded. "I want nothing more than for all of you to be there." I turned to Ariadne and Yusuf. Eames was sitting in a chair, slouching with his feet on the table.

"I have to apologise before hand. My parents can be very...unpleasent." Ariadne nodded sympathetically. Yusuf looked at me with a warm smile that made me feel a little bit better.

"Don't worry, we won't let you down." he said.

"Thursday, 9.00. Formal. " I turned to Eames. "Eames...I mean...formal." I added the words as I looked him up and down. He held up his hands in defence. This was going to be interesting.

"Were do they live?" Ariadne asked. I turned to her and placed my handed in my pockets, imitating her movement.

"Don't worry. They'll send a car for us." Ariadne's eyebrows raised slightly. Cobb wondered out of the room, turning before he left.

"I guess we'll have to go shopping then." he teased. I rolled my eyes and returned to my work.

When I got to my desk, I let my head fall in my hands and my arms relax. This was a nightmare. The people on the team were my closest friends, but somehow I didn't think they would fit in to the crowd my parents hang out with. I could just imagine, Eames telling dirty jokes so some of LA's most important people, whilst Yusuf is 'entertaining' with his science jokes that he tells us sometimes.

Ariadne was the one I was most worried about. These people were harsh, and they judged easily. Not that Ariadne was lower classed than me and my family, but they would notice it and bring it out. She would be humiliated.

Fuck, this wasn't going to work at all.

I looked into the other room and saw Ariadne talking to Eames with a worried look on her face. I knew it was about the party. No doubt about that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews so far!**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan is the lucky person who owns Inception.**

Shit. Arthur's parents. I knew they were rich, I will never fit in, not in a million years.

I walked over to Eames who looked like he couldn't care less. He was playing with his poker chip out of boredom. I went up to him and cleared my throat.

"Eames?" I asked. He looked at me and gave a half smile.

"Yes love?" he asked, winking. Eames always had a way of making me feel better, even if it was mindless flirting.

"I...don't have anything to wear..." I looked down, embarissed of my choice of person to talk to. He gave a small laugh.

"So?" he asked. I looked up at him and rolled my eyes.

"Well it's a formal dinner shit brain. How am I going to dress formally if I have nothing to wear?"

"Alright, alright, enough with the names. Come with me."

He took my arm and dragged me to the front door, throwing me my jacket in the process. Soon, we were walking down a sunny street, filled with people.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He looked at me and gave a warm smile.

"I'm going to buy you something to wear."

"Eames, I wasn't asking for you to buy me something...-"

"I know. This is a gift from me to you." he smiled. Sometimes, Eames was my favourite person on the team.

* * *

My cell phone rang on my desk, making the papers vibrate. I looked down at the caller ID.

Unknown number. Well I know who that is. I sighed and picked it up, flipping it open on the way.

"Hello Mother."

"It's me son."

"Dad?"

"Yes."

"Why are you calling?"

"Just to talk to you about Thursday."

"Oh...ok?"

"Your Mother wants me to ask you if you would come before the party starts. Say...8:00?"

"Why?"

"Well, your Mother wants to talk to you before the guests arrive."

"Ok."

"Just you. No-one else."

"Fine Dad."

"And son?"

"Yes?"

"These...people you're bringing." I sighed. Here we go.

"Yes Dad?"

"They are...aware..of how to act at a formal dinner?"

"Dad!"

"They are going to be a lot of important people there. I don't want a bunch of...lower class people messing it up." My hands clenched around the phone in anger.

"Dad. These peope are my friends. They are nice, well-behaved people and they mean a lot to me."

"You could have other...better friends."

"Dad, this conversation is over. See you Thursday." I snapped the phone shut and slammed it onto the table. A cough alerted me that someone was behind me. I swung round to see Cobb standing behind me, arms folded.

"Arthur- we don't have to come if your parents dont-"

"Cobb." I interrupted. "If you guys don't go...then I don't go." Cobb smiled at me. I stood up and straightened my tie.

"They want me to be there early, so I'll send a car for you at 8:45." I smiled. Cobb nodded and walked out of the room. I collapsed back into my chair and sighed.

* * *

**WEDNESDAY**

"Are you ready for tomorrow night?" Eames asked me the next day. He was sat on the chair, leaning back as casually as he could. I worked at my desk, trying to ignore his talking.

"No." I replied. I looked up at him. "Are you?" Eames smirked and nodded.

"Believe it or not darling, but I have acually attended a formal event or 2 in my time." I laughed slightly at the thought of Eames at a formal event. I looked back down at my work, trying to ignore the up-coming events of tomorrow night.

* * *

**THURSDAY**

From the minute I woke up, I felt sick. I hadn't seen my parents in 2 years, and now I was introducing them to my friends-who just so happen to be criminals. I turned over and looked at the clock.

9.42. I groaned and rolled over in the bed. I shut my eyes and tried to block out the bright light seeping in through the curtains. My cell phone buzzed on the drawers next to me. I grabbed it and held it up to my ear, without checking who it was.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice croaky from sleep.

"Arthur, it's Ariadne." I sat up quickly and cleared my throat. The only time Ariadne ever called me was for work, or if something was wrong.

"Ariadne? What is it?" I asked, trying to hide the worry from my voice. I could almost hear her smile from the other end of the phone.

"Cobb wants you to come in a little early today." I sighed. I turned over and rolled out of bed.

"Sure, why?" I asked.

"Something to do with mark research." she shrugged.

"Ok. Give me half an hour."

"Arthur?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry about tonight. It'll be fine."

"...thanks Ariadne. Bye."

"Bye." The phone went dead. I really wished that she was right. I looked over at the couch, where my suit for tonight lay. It was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews so far!**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan is the lucky person who owns Inception.**

I glanced down at my watch.

7:45. My parents were sending a car to the warehouse to pick me up. I must have looked quite strange standing in the middle of the dirty, unkept warehouse in my black tuxedo and bow tie. I tapped my feet, a habit of nerves I always had. The others hadn't arrived and I was beginning to grow slightly annoyed. I wanted to see them before I left, just to talk to them. They would calm me down before I left.

I paced the floor thinking of the last time I saw my parents. It was 2 years ago, on my father's birthday party. I got into a fight with them about how I wanted to live my own life, and not be part of the disfunctional group they call 'family'. They were obsessed with image and money, and I didn't want to live like that. They decided who I was friends with and who I worked for, and I just walked out, knowing that it was the only way to end it. We had the occasional phone call now and then, but no-meetings for celebrations.

I heard a car honk from outside. I sighed angrily, knowing that I couldn't see the others until it was too late. I grabbed my jacket and walked out, shutting the door with unnessesary force. The driver gave me a polite nod, and started to get out, wanting to open the door for me. I held up my hand and smiled, signalling him not to do that. He looked confused, but retreated back into the car. I got in and strapped in the seatbelt, hoping that there would be a severe accident or traffic jam, anything to avoid me going to this party. Unfortunaly, no such luck. The car started and we drove down the road.

"It's been a while sir..." the driver said. I shook my head to myself.

"Please, don't call me sir. Call me Arthur." I smiled at him. He looked a bit shocked, and I was sure that my parents didn't treat him with any respect.

"Yes of course sir- I mean...Arthur." He smiled. The rest of the drive was quiet, and the only sound was the soft music playing through the car. I looked out the window and took in the familar surroundings. We were in the middle of no-where passing the large fields. I remember when we moved here when I was a kid, and I would spend hours a day just staring at the fields around us, mainly because I had nothing else to do. I was home-schooled, no surprise there. My parents believed that I would be better off being by myself than playing with the other kids.

"We're here."

The driver snapped me out of my daydream. I got out of the car and shut the door behind me. Jesus christ. I looked up at the house. It was huge. My parents had obviously gone all-out with this party. There were fairy lights covering the trees outside, and I was greeted at the front door by the doorman. He smiled polietly at me and offered his hand, which I took. I walked into the massive entrance and hung up my jacket. It was quiet except for the gentle jazz playing through the air and the sounds of the catarers and butlers setting things up. I walked through the hallway and laughed to myself. It was extravigant as it had ever been.

"Arthur."

I turned around. There was my mother. She had aged slightly over the years, but she was beautiful and elegant. Everyone always said I got my looks from her and it was true. We had the same brown eyes and the same face shape. She walked over, not exactly smiling, but more of a lopsided grin. She was dressed up to the max, and was covered in what looked like black silk. She came over and kissed my cheek, and I tried not to tense.

"Mother. These are for you." I held out some roses. She smiled and handed them to the maid standing behind her. I knew they would be in the trash within 10 minutes.

"How are you?" I asked. She led me through to the study.

"I'm fine. The stress of the party has gotten to me slightly." she purred. She led me into the study and sat me down in a large brown leather chair. "I'm glad you came early. I needed to discuss something with you." I sighed and cleared my thoat. I straightened my back in the chair.

"Yes? About what?" I asked, genuinly curious to what she wanted to ask.

"Do you remember Mr Roberts?" My head searched for some recollection of that name. I shook my head.

"Well...he owns a very sucessful law firm in New York." Fuck, here we go again. "He says that he has an opening for one of his main lawyers." She didn't look at me as she was saying this. She was just staring out of the window.

"Mother-" She held up her hand.

"Let me finish." She looked at me, the smile gone from her face. "Be serious Arthur. You need to make your name known. Working for him can open various doors for you. You would be rich, popular, everything your father and I hoped you would be." I could feel my arms tense on the chair.

"Mother. I'm happy. Please don't take that away from me. I'm not going to be a boring lawyer." I said, rather too loudly based on her expression.

"Arthur- I don't even know what your job is. You told me you work for some small buisness, but how could that possibly contribute to our family name?"

"Mother-"

"And how are you even supposed to find a nice girl?"

"I have found a nice girl." She froze. Fuck, I probably shouldn't have said that. "I work with her." She rolled her eyes and looked slightly angry. She was about to open her mouth when the door to the study opened. I turned around in my seat and saw my father. He was tall and strong and everyone looked up to him. He had greyed slightly over the years from work and stress. He saw me and smiled slightly. I stood up and met him halfway through the room.

"Arthur." He said and held out his hand. I shook it. We were not a very...emotionally expressive family. He motioned for me to sit back down and he went to go and stand by my mother.

"Have you listened to your mother's proposal?" he asked, his voice full of hope. I was about to speak, but my mother beat me to it.

"Yes, and he declined the idea compleatly. He would rather stay where he is now." My father's face dropped. My rolled my eyes.

"Dad, I'm happy now. I work with nice people and I enjoy what I do." My mother slammed her hand down on the table, which made me and my father jump at her sudden outburst.

"But you won't tell us what you do!" she said, her voiced raised. My father put his hand on her shoulder, which made her relax.

"Arthur son, when I was your age, I had already inherited our entire family buisness." he said while looking down at his glass.

"Yes, but Dad, that's not what I want to do."

"What is it you do then?" he asked. I sighed. It was never ending. I should just tell them. Tell them of my illegal job, hunting down people's secrets in their dreams.

"Fine. I am a-" I was inturrupted by the doorbell. My mother groaned angrily and stormed out. My father looked at me, emotionless and walked out behind her. I sat in the chair for a while, contemplating whether I should just go home. I shook my head. I stood up and straightened my tux before walking out the room.

"Arthur- this is Nancy Truman, CEO of -" I don't even remember who she was CEO of. I just smiled and offered my hand politely. It was like this with most of the people I was introduced to that evening. Soon the ballroom was filled with CEO's of important companies, friends of my mother and father and just generally people that I had no desire to be around. I looked at the clock constantly, wondering when the team would arrive. It was only then when I would be able to have fun.

"Arthur?" I spun round at the sound of my mother's voice. I saw her motioning for me to come over. I approached her and was introduced to Jessica Evans, daughter of the CEO of some billion dollar company. I sighed at my mother's poor attempt to set me up. She left me alone with this beautiful girl.

"So...What is it you do Arthur?" she asked, smiling. She was stunning, and obviously rich enough for my parents to approve of her.

"I work in a small buisness." I replied as polite as I could manage. She looked confused.

"Oh...anything I've heard of?" I shook my head.

"I doubt it." There was an akward silence. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Look, Jessica. You're really nice and absolutly beautiful, but I'm not really interested." She looked slightly angered, but she composed herself.

"Sorry you feel that way." She added before walking off. I stood by myself. I was tapped on the shoulder by a waiter.

"Sir, there's some people here for you." My heart pounded. I smiled and thanked him, before quickly walking to the front entrance. My heart stopped when I saw them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews so far!**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan is the lucky person who owns Inception.**

They...looked...fantastic.

Eames, Cobb and Yusuf were dressed top-to-toe in expenisive italian suits, breathing perfection. Ariadne looked absolutly beautiful. She was dressed in an obviously expensive black dress, and she stood straight, trying to look elegant. She didn't need to be standing straight to do that. I stood there like an idiot, just staring at them, my mouth agape. I felt...happy. They cared about me enough to make this much effort. I walked over and laughed.

"You guys look great!" I smiled. Eames laughed.

"Of course we do...don't we always?" he winked. I turned to Cobb.

"Thank you." I said. Cobb smiled and nodded at me. Yusuf came over and grabbed the material of my suit.

"Well, well, well. Someone decided to dress down." he joked. I laughed at him and showed them into the main room. I stayed behind and grabbed Ariadne's hand.

"You look lovely." I said. She smiled at me and sqeezed my hand.

"You ok?" she asked. I looked down.

"Let's wait and see."

We walked into the ballroom and I lead them to the bar.

"Help yourself." I smiled and gestured to the barkeep. I turned to him.

"Get these guys anything they want." I said to him, smiling. He nodded at me, and I turned back to the team.

"Wait here." I gestured.

"Arthur." Cobb said before I turned away. "Relax." he smiled. I nodded and walked away. I wondered around the room for a bit, trying to find my parents. I saw my mother and father standing and laughing with a group of people I had never met. I walked over and turned to them.

"May I borrow my parents for a moment?" I asked the other people. They nodded politely and walked away, leaving my parents, slightly angry.

"Arthur, what was that about?" my father asked. I turned to him.

"My friends are here. I would like you to meet them." I said with a smile. My mother froze and looked at my father. He nodded and gestured for me to show the way. I lead them to the bar and tapped Cobb on the shoulder. I noticed that Eames and Ariadne were absent. Cobb turned and stood up, smiling at my parents.

"Mother, Father, you remember Dominic Cobb?" I said. My father smiled and shook Cobb's hand while my mother just nodded.

"Ahh, yes. How are you Dominic?" my father asked. Cobb nodded.

"I'm fine thank you. You sir?" he asked.

"I'm fine thank you. How are the children and Mal?" Cobb tensed. Fuck, I thought. Bad start.

"Unfortunatly...Mal passed away a couple of years ago." Cobb said. My father nodded and gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He stated. My father had always liked Cobb. Maybe it was the way Cobb was strong and fearless. I always thought that Cobb was the person he wished I could be. Cobb nodded and looked at my mother, who was staring at Cobb. My mother had never really taken to him. Too rough and ruthless for her liking.

"How are you ma'am?" Cobb asked politely.

"I'm well thank you." she replied, and I was slightly angry over her attempt not to be talkative towards him. I turned to Cobb.

"Where's the others?" I asked him.

"I believe they went to look at the artwork." he said, gesturing over to the wall. It was covered in expensive paintings and artwork, which my mother had spent years collecting. I nodded and patted Cobb on the shoulder. I lead my parents over to the other end of the room. They stood there impaciently, while I tried to spot someone. I widened my eyes when I saw Yusuf wondering around, looking a little lost. I grabbed him from the crowd and led him over to my parents. My mother's eyes widened when she saw Yusuf.

"Mother, Father, this is Yusuf." Yusuf quickly straightened himself up and offered his hand to my parents. My father took it politely and shook it. My mother offered her hand as well, but ended the handshake quikly. I was getting angrier by the second. Yusuf smiled at them.

"Thank you very much for inviting us." he said, with a sort of confidence in his voice that I had never heard. "This is really nice." he added, gesturing around the room. My father smiled at his compliment, but my mother stayed stone faced.

"Yusuf is scientist of sorts." I said.

"How interesting." My father said, with genuine intrest. "What type of scientist?" he asked Yusuf.

"Well, I guess you could say I'm kind of a chemist." He nudged my arm descretly at the inside joke, and I let a smile spread across my face. "I made compounds and...medicine." he said. My father nodded and his face became more and more interested.

"I studied science in college." he said to Yusuf. Soon, they were in deep conversation.

"Shall we go and find the others?" I asked my parents. My father looked at me.

"You and your mother go ahead. I would like to continue talking to Yusuf." he smiled. My mother shot him an angry glare. I smiled and nodded, leaving Yusuf and my father deep in conversation. My mother shot another angry look, this time directed to me.

"Mother- can you please be more polite?" I asked. She looked down at the floor with agressive eyes. I saw Eames chatting up some girl, and I grabbed his arm quickly.

"Jesus christ Eames- keep it in your pants." I whispered to him. I turned him towards my mother, who looked appauled. Eames smiled at her and offered his hand. My mother held out hers, but to my horror, instead of shaking it, he kissed it. My mother snatched her hand away and wiped it on her dress, which made Eames smile wider.

"Mother, this is Eames." Eames smiled.

"Lovely to meet you." he said. My mother forced a smile.

"You too. Tell me...Eames. What is it you do?" I froze. Eames, who kept his expression the same, stood forward.

"I'm sort of...an actor." he smirked. My mother's eyebrows raised.

"Oh...professional?"

"No, ametur." My mother's face dropped.

"Oh." she said. I hinted a bit of discust in her voice, and my fists clenched. She was being rude. Eames's smile dropped slightly. He turned to me.

"Excuse me. I'm going to go and find Cobb." he said. He turned to my mother and nodded before walking away. I turned to my mother, angry.

"How dare you." I said. She looked at me in shock.

"How dare me?" she asked.

"You are being compleatly rude to my friends." She rolled her eyes.

"Please- these people are not your friends." I ignored her comment and led her over to the window where Ariadne was standing. I held my breath and cleared my throat.

"Ariadne?" I asked. She turned around, in a swift movement.

"This is my mother." She smiled and held out her hand. My mother raised her eyebrows slightly, and shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Ariadne said. I smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine." my mother said, unsure. Ariadne suddenly panicked. I could see in her eyes that she was scared of making a fool of herself. I jumped into the conversation.

"Ariadne is an architect mother." I said. My mother looked at me.

"Oh really. Tell me, where do you study?" She asked. Ariadne cleared her throat and relaxed slightly.

"Paris." she said. "It's where I used to live." My mother smiled slightly.

"Where do you live now then?"

"Well, I'm here for a little while."

"Why here?" Shit.

"Work."

The smile was wiped off my mother's face. I let my eyes wonder to Ariadne, who looked at me in panic.

"Interesting." My mother said. "Arthur seems to really enjoy his work. Although I don't approve." Fuck. I started to get angry. Why was she bringing this up in front of Ariadne?

"Oh. Why not?" Ariadne asked, sensing my anger.

"Well...as you can tell, we're quite high up on the social scale." My mother smirked. I clenched my fists, which were now sore.

"Mother." I growled. She ignored me.

"And... Arthur could be doing something more benifical to the family name."

"Stop."

"I think that choosing what he did has really effected his opportunities."

"Please don't."

"Now he's going to be assosiated with you people." she said, anger in her voice. I froze. I looked at Ariadne who had a stone cold look on her face. I couldn't tell whether my mother had hurt her feelings. She suddenly changed her expression to a smile.

"Forgive me, but I think that this won't effect Arthur's oppotunities at all. He's very good at what he does." My mother's face turned to stone. She straightened her body.

"Excuse me." she growled. She turned and left. I swung my head round to Ariadne. She looked up at me with big brown eyes.

"I'm sorry." she said. I just laughed and took her by the arms.

"Don't be! Thank you!" I smiled. "Come on. Let's go find the others." Ariadne nodded and followed me though the crowds. We found the others standing by a window, obviously not trying to make conversation with anyone else.

"Thank you." I said to them. Eames raised his glass and took a drink, while Cobb and Yusuf just smiled and nodded. Eames shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"So Arthur..." he muttered. "...Just how rich are you?" Everyone went silent, and I knew I was going to have to answer this question sooner or later.

"My father owns 2.5 million." I said casually. Yusuf choked on his drink while Ariadne gasped. Eames laughed.

"Fucking hell." he muttered. I would normally have scoulded him for his language, but I just laughed. Cobb put his hands in his pockets and looked around him.

"Do they know?" I stopped smiling.

"About what?" I asked, even though I knew perfectly well what he was talking about. He rolled his eyes.

"About us. About what we do." Everytime he mentioned the word 'we', he gestured around him to the rest of the group.

I sighed. "No. They keep asking me about it. I don't know whether I should tell them. I don't know if I trust them enough to understand." Cobb nodded.

"Don't you think it would just be easier to tell them?" Ariadne asked.

"I suppose. I just don't know how I would tell them." I explained. She nodded and looked down. The silence was akward. I heard a small cough and turned around to see one of the waiters. He shifted his feet and looked nervous.

"Sir, your parents want to see you in the study." I sighed and handed Eames my drink. I nodded to the waiter and started to walk.

"No sir." he said. I turned around and gave him a confused look. He gestured to the others. "All of you."

* * *

**Another cliffhanger heading your way! Please review- I worked quite hard on this chapter. I'll update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews so far!**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan is the lucky person who owns Inception.**

We walked through the house, and I felt sick to my stomach. Why did my parents want to see the others? I looked at the floor as we were walking. When reached the large wooden door, I turned on my heels.

"Wait here." I said. Cobb nodded and backed up with the others. I turned again and walked in to the door. My parents were standing behind a large desk, creating a barrier between us. I cleared my throat and ran my fingers through my hair. I opened my mouth to speak, but mother held up her finger for silence.

"Arthur. Shut up and listen for a second." I swallowed nervously at the sound of her voice. It was raged. My father looked down at the floor, equally as angry looking.

"How stupid do you think we are?" My mother asked. I contorted my face in a confused movement.

"I dont under-"

"Be quiet." I shut myself up again. My mother paced the room and walked slightly closer to me.

"We are very powerful Arthur. We have many different types of advantanges with this. We also know a lot more than you think." She turned and smiled at me with an evil look.

"We have plenty of security." she glared. My heart sunk. I let my hand wonder up to my face, and I sighed into it. "We've also been trained. Do you know what for?" she smiled. Of course. It was so obvious.

"Extraction." I whispered. She nodded and my father walked closer.

"We know who you and those_...people_ are._" _he sneered. I stood up straight. I was not going to be backed down.

"How long have you known for?" I asked, forcing confidence into my voice.

"The past year. The person training us recodnised our last name. Apparently you've become quite good at what you do." My mother walked past me and opened the door, motioning for the others to enter.

"Cobb. The best Extractor in the buisness?" she asked Cobb. He paled slightly, but regained his confidence and nodded. She turned to Eames and Yusuf.

"The Forger and Chemist." They remained still. She turned to Ariadne. "You're the only one that didn't lie. You're an Architect." Ariadne looked at her feet, and my mother approached the desk again, this time, reaching into a drawer. I felt myself recoil slightly when she brought out a checkbook. She looked up at Cobb.

"How much to get him out of this?" she asked. Cobb cleared his throat. For a second, I was terrified that he was acually going to name a price.

"You can't just buy Arthur from us." I sighed. My mother looked like she was going to pounce on him.

"He's the best Point Man in the buisness. Anyway...it's his desision." She turned to me.

"Well? Choose. Would you rather be here, opening doors for yourself and making yourself known? Or would you rather be with a bunch of criminals and theives?" she growled. I just smiled at her and looked behind me.

"I think you know." I said. I motioned for the others to leave the room, and we started to walk out when I heard my mother's laugh. It was almost frightening.

"You do realise that I could turn you in like that?" she said, clicking her fingers. I froze and turned angry.

"You wouldn't dare." I growled. She laughed again.

"One phone call." she said. I was ready to yell at her.

"Shut up."

I turned my head to see my father looking slightly embaressed. My mother swung her head round and gave him a look with scary eyes.

"You wanted him to make a name for himself and he has!" my father explained, walking over to me. "He's clearly good at what he does, he's got plenty of money, and he's got a great team of people to work with!" he said. My mother was almost ready to attack him. She said nothing. He turned to me and took my shoulders.

"If you never want to come back here again, fine. We will not tell anyone about this. You go on with your life and keep working." he smiled. I reached my arms around him and embraced him in a hug. He obviously didn't expect this, as he didn't hug me back. I was fine with that.

"Thanks." I muttered and smiled at him. I walked out of the room and I could hear my mother yelling at him. I met the others at the front door. I smiled at them and we walked out to the car.

"That was bloody good fun." Eames said. I couldn't tell whether he was being sarcastic or not, but I laughed.

I believed that they wouldn't tell anyone about my job, or about the team. I kind of hoped it as well.

The drive back was long, but nice. It was quiet, but not akward, and somehow, it was if the evening with my parents was totally forgotten.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews so far!**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan is the lucky person who owns Inception.**

I walked around the college, frustrated that I had an hour to kill before her next class. I could go to the warehouse, but only Yusuf was there today. He was making more compounds so that wouldn't be much fun. After walking around endlessly, I decided to go back to her apartment.

When I got in, there was a note taped to the door.

_Ariadne, _

_Cobb wants us to be in early tomorrow. He said that the PASIV is being sent away to Yusuf's friend for re-booting. He wants to go under before it leaves._

_Arthur._

I fiddled with the paper in my hand. The fact that Arthur knew where I lived was almost comforting. I smiled and walked in just as the phone was ringing. I dropped my bag hastily and picked it up.

"Hello?" I breathed, relieved that I reached it in time.

"Ariadne?" I smiled. My mother's voice was comforting.

"Hi Mom. How are you?"

"I'm good. Listen, I have some news." I raised my eyebrow, even though I know that she couldn't see it.

"Yeah?" I asked suspisiously.

"Well, your Dad and I are visiting your sister in Italy, and I was thinking, why not visit you as well? So your Dad and I are going to come and visit for a couple of days!"

My heart dropped. I loved my parents, but I didn't know how I was going to work when they were here. They knew I had a job, but they had no idea the gravity of what I did.

"Wow, Mom...I'm not sure...I mean...work is really busy recently-"

"Of course it would only be for a couple of days. Your Dad and I would love to meet your friends." I gulped. Friends?

"My friends?"

"Yes. I would love to meet them."

I didn't really have many friends at college. I worked on my architecture a lot. I had some, but none I would want to introduce to my friends.

"...Sure."

"Great. We'll see you Wednesday. Where are you going to be at 3.00?" I sighed.

"Probably at my apartment."

"Ok. See you then."

"Bye Mom. Love you."

"Love you." The line went dead. I put it down on the table and collapsed onto a chair. I was so tired from college, and I had to be in early tomorrow. I sighed and looked at the clock. After realising that my class started in 10 minutes I stood up, grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

* * *

"Ariadne, I see you got the message."

I smiled at Arthur.

"Of course I did. It was stuck to my front door." He smiled again and I felt my heart speed up slightly. His smile was one of those rare things that made my day. I blushed at what I was thinking and walked past him.

"So, what will you have me build today?" I asked Cobb with a smaller smile. He looked up. He was happy now he was with his kids and only sticking to extractions. I was happy for him. He smiled at me and gestured to my desk.

"Make me something...simple. Relaxing." I nodded. "It will be Arthur's dream and your subconsious." I nodded.

"Ok. Cobb, I have something to ask-"

"You can ask later, right now, start designing." he smiled. I nodded and sat down at my desk. I started drawing and building in my head the type of thing he would like.

"Hello beautiful." I turned around and saw Eames standing over me with his smirk. I smiled at him and turned back around and continued to work.

"How are you Eames?" I asked.

"Fine. I'm a little bloody tired of Arthur's bitching."

"What's he bitching about?" I said, putting emphasis on the word bitching. I heard Eames laugh slightly.

"What _isn't_ he bitching about." he corrected. He placed his hand on my back and walked away. I sighed to myself, and wondered how I was going to ask them about my parents.

* * *

"Ariadne, this is great."

I sighed proudly at my creation. The trees were swaying slightly from the breeze, and the pond was rippling. Cobb smiled and I knew that this was what he had asked for. I made a large park, with no people or animals to disrupt. There were trees and flowers everywhere, and there was a pond with lilypads taking up a large space. It was incredibly relaxing.

"It's a bit fucking soppy if you ask me." Eames said, playing with his poker chip.

"No-one's asking you." Arthur growled slightly. Eames rolled his eyes.

"The sedation is strong as well." Cobb noted. He was in a good mood. Now was a good time to tell him. I cleared my throat.

"Cobb. I have a favour." I said. He looked at me strangely. It was unusual for me to ask for anything, but he nodded as a sign for me to continue. I noticed that Eames and Arthur were looking oer as well.

"My parents are visiting. They want to meet my friends." Cobb looked confused. Eames stepped forward.

"I'm sure you can have a couple of days off work." he said casually. I shook my head.

"No, that's not what I'm asking." I prompted. They shook their heads. Arthur stepped forward, wearing a smile that made me stare at him.

"I think she means us." he said smoothly. Cobb looked down awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ariadne." He said. "How is that even going to work?"

"They don't even know I have a job. You would just be my friends, not my workmates." I said. I looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please Cobb. I have no-one else to ask."

He shuffled a little awkwardly. I wasn't sure whether it was due to the fact that I thought of them as friends, or that he would have to meet my parents. Eames walked around, swinging his feet slightly.

"No offence love, but wouldn't it seem a little strange that you hang around with 20 to 30 something year old men?" he asked. I thought about it. He was right. It would seem weird.

"True." I said. "It would cause a slight tension."

"I'm willing to do that for you." I turned my head. Arthur was standing there with an embarrised look on his face. "If you want me to meet them. I would do that for you." he smiled. I blushed slightly and let my head fall to the ground to avoid him seeing.

"I guess I would too." Eames sighed. "Count me in." he added with a smile.

"Thanks guys." I said with genuine relief. I turned to Cobb who seemed to be weighing everything out in his head. He looked up at me.

"I guess I owe it to you for all you did for me during the Inception." I felt my back shiver at the word, but I covered it with a smile.

"Thank you." I repeated. Cobb smiled.

"When are they coming?" Eames asked.

"Tomorrow. 3.00."

"Well let's take them to dinner." he replied. "I think we ought to give them a proper parisian experience." he added, dusting imaginary dust off his shoulder.

"I suppose we'd better leave." Arthur said, pulling his gun out from behind him. I closed my eyes. I heard a shot ring out, quickly followed by another. I opened my eyes again and was met with Arthur's face to mine.

"See you up top." he smirked. I nearly passed out at the darkness of his voice. It was almost sexual. I shut my eyes again and felt falling.

It was then I realised that I was always the last person Arthur killed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews so far!**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan is the lucky person who owns Inception.**

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad." I said as I opened the door. I was greeted by hugs and smiles. I realised how much I missed it. After a while, I wouldn't be able to do things like this. It would be dangerous for my family if I continued with the job. I would never give it up. I loved it, creating impossible things. I also loved them. Cobb, Eames and Yusuf. Especially Arthur. I wanted to stay working with them.

"How are your studies?" My dad asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I smiled at him.

"Well, I'm passing all my studies with flying colours." I added. I laughed at how much it sounded like I was showing off.

"Wonderful. Where are we going to meet your friends?" I swallowed. I was not expecting that question to come up so early.

"Later. They're taking us out for dinner."

My mom gave a confused look.

"I didn't realise college students could afford to take friend's parents out for dinner."

Fuck, how was I going to explain this?

"Well...they're not college students." My mom looked at my dad and raised her eyebrow. He looked back at her.

"Oh?" she asked. She didn't need to say anything else, as I knew she wanted me to ellaborate.

"They are...just people I met here. They're lovely." My mom sat down on a chair and my dad went into the kitchen to make some tea.

"Tell me about them." she said. My head was freaking out.

"Well, there's Arthur. He's nice, well brought up. In his late 20's." My mom looked at me and raised her eyebrow teasingly. I blushed while thinking of Arthur.

"Then Eames. He's British. He's also really funny. I guess he's in his early 30's."

"Are they all men?" My mom joked. I swallowed again.

"Yes." I said as seriously as I could. The smile was wiped off her face.

"Then there's Cobb. He's got 2 kids. His father in law is my architecture professor acually." My mom was growing more weary by the second. There was an awkward silence.

"Ari, sweetie, why are you hanging out with older men?" she asked gravely. I shrugged lamely.

"They're my friends. I don't really talk to people at the college." I said. Mom stood up and walked into the kitchen. Before she left the room, she turned back to me and placed a fake smile on her face.

"I look forward to meeting them."

* * *

"Dad, you don't mind me hanging out with these guys do you?" I asked. My dad shrugged in his chair and placed his tea on the kitchen table.

"No. In fact, I kind of like it." he smiled. I gave him a confused look.

"I would rather you hang out with them than some hormone-driven college boys. I'm sure these guys have morals." he joked. I laughed and took a sip of my drink.

"I trust them. Very much." I said. He took it seriously. I looked at the clock. 5.15. I should be at the warehouse. I coughed and stood up.

"Guys, I'm sorry but I have to get to the...cafe. Busy hours and such." My dad smiled and waved at me without looking up from his paper. My mom smiled and waved from across the room.

"I'll be back at 7.00"

* * *

I walked into the warehouse. I saw Eames and Cobb walk going over some papers. They looked up and smiled at me. I gave a small wave. Yusuf greeted me from across the room. I walked through the warehouse until I found Arthur.

"Hey." I said quietly. He looked over to me and smiled.

"Hey. How are you?" he asked politely. He was always a gentlemen and gave me his full attention, regardless of what he was doing. I sat down on the table next to him and sighed.

"A little stressed to say the least." I said, rubbing my forehead. He gave me a worried look and sat down next to me. I hid my red cheeks from him in my hands.

"Don't worry about tonight. It will be fine." I laughed. He smirked at me and looked at my eyes.

"Sure." I said.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked. I wanted to faint. He had no idea how much I trusted him.

"Of course I do." I whispered. He smiled and stood up.

"Excuse me." He said before walking over to Yusuf. I sat on the chair and worked on my designs. The hours went by slowly and I would occasionally find myself humming or tapping, much to the annoyance of the others.

"Ariadne, you should probably be getting home." I looked up to Cobb who was standing over me smiling.

"We'll see you at the resturant later." I nodded and gathered my things, dreading the journey home.

"See you later."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews so far!**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan is the lucky person who owns Inception.**

"Ariadne, what are you wearing?"

I looked from my mom's dissaproving gaze to my outfit of choice. Nothing out of the ordinary, jeans, shirt and a scarf. I looked at her and shrugged to which she rolled her eyes. She grabbed my by the arm and dragged me to my closet. I stood there awkwardly as she flicked through the hangers.

"This is nice." she said, holding up the only formal thing in my closet. I rolled my eyes at the simple back dress, but without argument, I took it out of her hands and shooed her out of the room. While I was changing, I thought to myself that no-one ever really cared about what I wore. At least...no-one ever said anything.

"How are we getting there?" my dad asked when I emerged from the room. I grabbed my jacket and looked at my watch.

"They've sent us a car. It should be here in 5 minutes or so." I said. I saw out of the corner of my eye my mom exchanging a look from my dad. I ignored it and opened the front door.

"Let's wait outside."

* * *

The waiting outside was no less than awkward. I was fiddling nervously. It had only just occured to me that I was having dinner with Arthur. I knew the team was there, and my parents, but none the less, it was still dinner with Arthur. My mom paced the pavement.

"You know Ariadne, Paris is lovely, but we miss you at home."

I sighed. This is what she always said. My dad rolled his eyes, as he had grown tired of this as well. Before I could respond, a car pulled up beside us, ready to take us to the resturant, or as I knew it, hell.

* * *

Shit, was my first thought as we pulled up. I knew this place, I passed it most days on my way to college, but I never went in. The bread must have cost more than my rent.

We walked in and I smiled. This place was an Architect's dream. The walls were paved in exotic patterns and the carpets and curtains had small intricate designs which I could spend hours admiring. I decided to take in all of the details, as this might be a good place to use in a dream one day.

We were greeted by the receptionist who asked if she could help us. She was incredibly polite, but I would be too if I had her paycheck.

"Excusez-moi, nous avons une table avec Monsieur Cobb?" She smiled at me.

"Oui, cette manière s'il vous plaît." I heard my mom behind me.

"Your french is amazing." I laughed. "I guess you should probably thank us for all those French lessons as a kid." she said.

We were taken into a large dining table, filled with soft french music. I noted myself to ask who was paying for all this.

"Ariadne."

I raised my head to Arthur's voice. He stood there and looked as amazing as ever. He was wearing an inceredibly smart (and sexy) suit, with his usual styled hair. Somehow, his dark eyes had darkened even more.

"Arthur." I said, his name rolling smoothly out of my mouth. He looked deep into my eyes, which planted me to the ground. We must have stood there for several seconds just staring at each other before my mom's cough brought us back to reality. No pun intended.

"Oh, Mom, Dad, this is Arthur. Arthur these are my parents." Arthur straightened himself and cleared his throat. His sudden desire to please caught me off guard. He offered his hand confidently.

"Mr and Mrs Johnson. It's a pleasure to meet you." he smiled. It was the type of smile that warmed me from the inside out. My dad smiled and shook his hand, and my mom did the same, only this time her smile was more faked. I shrugged it off and let Arthur lead us to the table. I smiled at Eames and Cobb.

"This is Eames and Cobb." I said motioning to them. While handshakes and greetings were being made, Arthur presed his hand lightly on my waist, leading me into the booth. I shivered at the contact. Soon we were drinking wine and talking casually. Eames took a sip and cleared his throat.

"Mr and Mrs Johnson, I must ask." he said in his british accent which fasinated me so much. "Why the name Ariadne?" I rolled my eyes and drank out of my glass. This was a question I had heard many times. "I mean, it's a lovely name..." he continued. "...But it's interesting." My dad chuckled.

"Well, there is a story of a greek girl called Ariadne, who helped Theseus excape from a laberynth. A maze." he added. I heard Cobb laugh quietly at the irony. "Also, with a name like Johnson, why not have a more interesting first name?" my dad continued. I let my eyes wonder across the table, but they stopped dead on Arthur, who was watching me intently. I wondered how long he had been staring at me.

"So what is it you do?" my mom asked. Fuck, that was the question I had been dreading all night. I switched my eyes to Cobb, who gave me a quick look, but maintained his calmness.

"I'm not acually working at the moment. I'm mostly spending time with my kids." he explained. I felt a wave of relief as Eames followed him, lying smoothly.

"Yeah, I'm just travelling a lot at the moment. Here and there really." he said. My mom's eyes fell on Arthur, expecting him to say something like killer, or mobster. He smiled at her.

"Interning at a law firm. I'm working my way up." he lied. My dad nodded, but my mom let something fall across her eyes. It was probably dissapointment that he was able to say something so...normal.

The rest of the dinner was filled with smooth conversation, and soon I was able to relax and enjoy the evening. We were getting ready to leave when Eames asked my parents "Where are you staying?".

"In a hotel down a couple of streets." my dad replied. He turned to me. "How are you getting home?" I opened by mouth but I was cut off by Arthur.

"I'm driving her home." My dad looked usure, but smiled and walked into the hall with Cobb and Eames. My mom scowled and excused herself to go to the bathroom. I joined her, and when we were in there, she turned on her heel.

"Ariadne, who is he?" she asked me accusingly. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Does it matter?" I replied. Lame response.

"Yes, it does. I'm fearful for your safety." I sighed.

"I trust Arthur compleatly. You should too." I replied, starting to get annoyed. She threw her hands up in the air. Without another word, I turned my back to her and walked out. We waited outside, and soon Eames and Cobb left, wishing my parents a safe journey home. Arthur and I saw my parents into a cab, and soon, it was just us. We walked to his car, and he held open the passenger door.

"After you." He said, and I climbed in, glad that he couldn't see my blushing. Soon we were driving down the streets of Paris. Arthur sighed.

"Thank you." I said. He looked confused.

"What for?"

"For doing that tonight." He shrugged.

"I would do anything for you." I looked out the window, and thought about that. I would probably do anything for him too. He laughed slightly. It was dry, and fake.

"Your mom doesn't seem to like me very much." I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"She likes you. She just doesn't trust you. Any of you. It's a claim for my safety." Arthur let his hands grip the wheel tighter than nessesary.

"What does she think I'm going to do to you?" he said with a sarcastic, rough tone to his voice. It scared me slightly.

"No, Arthur, nothing like that." It didn't really change the mood.

"That's discusting, I would never even think about doing anything like that to you."

"Arthur, calm down. Maybe I should drive." He breathed out and shook his head.

"No, it's fine." he said, a lot calmer. The car was quiet for a moment, and eventually, the car rolled to a stop outside my apartment. I didn't know whether to say to goodbye, or just to leave.

"Bye Arthur-"

I was cut off by Arthur softly grabbing my neck and pushing it forward towards him. Our lips collided together in a passionate, long-awaited kiss. I wrapped my arm around his neck and pushed him closer. He let his hand fall to my waist, closing the gap between us.

I don't know how long we were there for. Time seemed to slow down. I was so full of happiness, all wanting to burst out. From the kiss, I could tell Arthur wanted this as much as me. He was so desperate, yet gentle, and when he pulled away, I grabbed his tie, pulling him back into another kiss. He pulled away again, wearing a satisfied smile.

"I would come up with you..." he laughed, playing with my hair. "...But your mom is upstairs."

I froze.

"How do you know that?" I asked, my voice slightly frantic. He laughed again, and leaned back into his seat.

"She might not be, but I highly doubt that you leave your light on when you go out." he said, pointing up to my apartment. I looked up. He was right, the main light was on. I sighed, frustrated. I knew that the conversation in the bathroom would not have ended there. I laughed and looked at Arthur, who was smiling at me. He leaned in so quickly and kissed me so light, that I wondered whether it even happened. He leaned out ever so slightly, so close that our noses were practically touching. I felt his breath on my mouth, and I was frozen, waiting for more contact.

I heard a small click and I snapped my eyes open. Arthur was staring at me, a smirk on his face. I turned my head and saw that he opened the door. I laughed angrily and got out the car, hearing his laugh behind me. I walked up to the doors of the building, and glanced behind me. Before the car drew away, I could swear I saw Arthur grinning like an idiot into the wheel.

I walked up the stairs to my apartment, smiling. When I reached my door, I suddenly remembered what was on the other side, and the smile was wiped off my face. I sighed and turned the key into the lock, waiting to face the wrath of my mom on the other side.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews so far!**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan is the lucky person who owns Inception.**

"Mom."

She was sitting at my desk chair, looking quite angry. I sighed to myself and hung up my jacket.

"Where have you been?" she asked, her voice sour. I walked into my bedroom, shutting the door behind me. I reached my dress over my shoulders.

"Coming home." I said, my voice surprisingly sarcastic. I grabbed my jeans and shirt from earlier and dressed myself.

"It doesn't take 20 minutes to drive home." she growled. I buttoned up my shirt.

"Arthur...drives slow." I smiled to myself. I heard her laugh harshly behind the door.

"Arthur, Arthur, does he even have a last name?" she raised her voice. I ran my brush though my hair before slamming the door a little too harshly.

"Yes." I muttered.

"Seriously, who are those guys Ariadne?" She yelled. I backed up at the sound of her voice.

"They're my friends!" I yelled back. She stood up and pointed her finger at me.

"College girls are not friends with 20 to 30 year old guys! There's something strange about them! Especially that one Arthur!" she cried. I heard her voice rip through her throat. I threw my arms up into the air in frustration.

"Well, I don't care! I'm not 15 anymore, I can hang out with whoever I like!"

"Fine! But you won't see me crying when your face is in the deseased section in the paper!" I felt my heart break. My eyes were watering.

"Please, be honest with me!" she begged. "Tell me why you hang out with them."

"I work with them." I muttered. She did a double take.

"Doing what?" she asked, quietly. I sighed. Honestly, my mind went blank. What was I supposed to tell her?

"I can't tell you." I said. She was about to open her mouth, but I cut her off. "...But I know someone who can."

I left the room and shut the bedroom door behind me. I grabbed my cell phone off the bedside table, and hit the speed dial. Arthur picked up after the first ring.

"Ariadne?" His voice was a mixture of happiness and worry.

"Arthur, can you come over?"

"Are you alright?" I sighed into the phone.

"I need your help explaining all of this to my mom."

Silence.

"I'll be over in 5 minutes."

The phone went dead, and I could hear my mom pacing the room. I sat on my bed and waited for Arthur to arrive. When the doorbell went, I half-ran through the living room, ignoring my mom, and opened the door. Arthur was standing there, in the exact same pose as he was when we met him in the resturant. His face was serious though.

"Hi." he said awkwardly. I suddenly blushed remembering the kiss.

"Hi. Come in." I said, shutting the door behind him. When my mom saw him, she more or less turned her back to us. I furrowed my brow, angry of her rudeness towards Arthur.

"Mrs Johnson." Arthur said, his face as serious as ever. "I would like to talk to you, if thats alright."

My mom turned to face us. She said nothing but nodded her head. Arthur turned to me and grabbed my hand.

"Ariadne, can you...?" he asked, motioning to the bedroom door. I nodded and felt my hand being squeezed. I dropped my hand and walked out the room. I walked into my bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, shutting the door in the process. As I sat there, my mind was burning.

What exactly was he going to say to my mother? I couldn't picture her naive head being filled with all this information on illegal dream-sharing and extraction. I tried to be silent and hear Arthur explain, but he was so quiet, so calm, that I couldn't hear a word. Eventually I lay back on the bed, and let my eyes close.

"Ariadne."

"Ariadne."

"Ariadne, wake up."

"It's me, Arthur."

I let my eyes ease open, and my heart stopped. Arthur was practically on top of me, leaning his face into mine. When my eyes were fully open, his lips curved into a warm smile. We started at each other for a little while, but after realising why he was here, I sat up.

"Where is she? Did you tell her? What did she say? Did she freak?" He shook his head and held out his hand to pull me out of the bed.

"Ariadne, it's fine." he breathed. Sometimes I really wished I had his confidence.

"I told her everything. She took it very well. She just listened. I tried to explain it as carefully as possible, making sure she understood everything. I told her that you were the best Architect in the buisness. At one point she got angry about your safety in all of this, but I told her that I would personally make sure nothing happened to you." he smiled.

"Where is she?" I asked him. I sped to the door but he grabbed my hand.

"Gone. She promised that she would never tell anyone. She won't tell your dad either. They're leaving tomorrow." he whispered into my hair. He was still holding my hand.

"Thank you Arthur." I said. He didn't reply apart from a smile. I couldn't wait anymore. I grabbed his collar and pulled his lips onto mine. He didn't pull back at all, he simply pushed himself closer. He pulled away and smiled.

"I should leave right this second, otherwise I won't be able to make myself go."

I didn't particularly want him to go. I thanked him again, and sneaked another kiss before he left. I heard the engine from the car outside and I listened to it dissapear. I suddenly felt a lot more exited about going to work the next day.

* * *

**Aww, I love this chapter. I hope it's a good enough ending for you guys. Eames's family next! I'm especially exited about that one!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews so far!**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan is the lucky person who owns Inception.**

"You alright for a drink darling?" I said to the beautiful blonde sitting next to me. I'd been in the bar for a while. I just had to get away from that warehouse. There's only so many hours in a day that I can spend working with Arthur. I'd also been watching that blonde for a while, because, let's face it, I'm a guy. The last time I got some action must have been...2 days ago. I mean, come on, I'm not a robot!

She looked at me and smirked. "No, I'm good thanks." I turned on the charm and leaned in closer.

"Do you mind if I order one anyway?" She rolled her eyes and looked down at her hands.

"Look, as charming as you are-"

"Thank you."

"-I'm not interested tonight." I sighed, but smiled at her.

"Ok, fair enough. Nice to meet you."

She raised her eyebrows. She must have been expecting me not to give up easily. I laughed slightly. Even though I'm a criminal, I'm still a gentleman.

"Um, yeah." she mumbled as she got up. She walked across the room and I couldn't help but stare at her body. Damn it, hit and miss. I took another drink of the sour alchohol. It burnt the back of my throat, but I was used to it.

"Shame, I should imagine she would have been a good lay."

I turned around and froze.

"Andy?" My big brother smiled at me and slammed his hand onto my bag.

"Hi little bro." I stood up and engulfed him in a giant man-hug. I laughed. I hadn't seen him in years! I left him in London 2 years ago, but he hadn't changed a bit. He was still a big, burley guy, the same brown eyes and dark brown hair that looked so much like mine. He acually looked smarter than usual, wearing a blazer. He wore a big smile which was so familiar.

"Jesus christ Andy, what are you doing here?" I asked, grabbing a stool for him.

"To see you, you daft bugger." He said. He ordered a drink from the barman and took a long swig. I tried to speak but I was still in shock from seeing him. "So how's work?" I nodded.

"Great acually, I've been working with a team right here in Paris."

"Brill, anything interesting?"

"Just standard extractions, but we did something a couple of months ago." He looked at me.

"Oh yeah? What?" I smiled and looked down at my drink.

"Inception." He nearly choked on his drink.

"Piss off."

"No, it's true!" I laughed. He raised his eyebrows.

"How the fuck did you manage that?"

"I was with the best team possible." Andy rolled his eyes. He had always been involved in my work, he never did anything, but I always told him about it. He was one of the rare people that understood it all.

"Still forging?"

"One of the best." I said, laughing at my own words. He nodded.

"Course you are." he smiled. I looked around the room, just to check no-one was listening to our conversation.

"How long are you here for?"

"'Till tomorrow afternoon."

"Well come on, I want you to meet the team!" I said, slamming my drink onto the table. I looked at the clock. 10.22. They would still be there. He laughed and followed me out. The cab ride was quick, and I asked him about home and how his family was doing. Then I got the same lecture about how I should settle down with a nice girl before it's too late.

"Look kiddo, eventually you'll want-no, need someone to be with. You can't just go womanising around all the time. There's having a laugh, and then there's taking the piss. Just listen, before I met Jane, I was just like you-"

He went on and on and fucking on! Eventually I let the words slip out of my mouth. I don't know why I said it, it just seemed like the right thing to say to shut him up.

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" The cab went quiet. He laughed.

"Well why didn't you tell me you bastard! Who is she, what's her name?" I swallowed. Fuck! Umm...Oh...I don't know! Umm...I KNOW!

"Her name's...Ariadne. She's the Architect."

"Here." The cab driver said. We jumped out of the car. We walked to the door, but all that was running through my mind was one thought.

Oh fuck. Arthur's going to kill me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews so far!**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan is the lucky person who owns Inception.**

"Not too shabby Eames." Andy mentioned, looking around the warehouse. I nodded, nervously. Why the fuck did I say Ariadne? I turned to him, holding my hand up for him to stop.

"Um, Andy, wait here." He nodded and I walked furthur into the warehouse were Ariadne's office was based. I shut the door behind me and turned to her. She and Arthur were standing over the desk, going over some papers. Oh crap, they were _holding hands._ I sighed at the utterly sickening PDA and they both turned around.

"Guys, my brother Andy is here. Do you want to come and meet him?" Arthur looked suspicious.

"Does he know?" He asked, eyebrows raised. I nodded and he looked slightly more relaxed.

"Alright then, let's go." He started to walk out, Ariadne in tow. I stood in front of them, my eyes wide with a slight fear. Ariadne looked confused and Arthur looked aggrevated.

"Do you want us to go or not?" he asked, annoyed. I cleared my throat.

"Yeah, but I have a...favour."

"What?" he asked, even more annoyed. I coughed awkwardly and tried to spit out the words.

"Eames! What?" he practically hissed. Ariadne quietly laughed at his annoyed tone. I decided if there was anytime to ask, it would have to be now.

"Ok, basically my brother has this weird obsession with me getting a girlfriend so on the way over I told him I did, but the thing is I don't, so he asked me who she was and I thought of the first girls name that came out of my head, so I said Ariadne, and now he's waiting outside to meet us, so I'm gonna need Ariadne to be my girlfriend for the night." I spat out, gasping for air at the end. It was silent. Suddenly, Arthur let out a long laugh. He thought I was joking. Ariadne on the other hand was not so amused.

"Nice one Eames...good joke!" He laughed. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. He was always serious, why not tonight when I acually needed him to be.

"Arthur, I don't think he's joking..." Ariadne said. Arthur looked at the expression on her face, then wiped the smile off his. He shoot a look of death at me, and for a second I was acually considering grabbing my gun for protection.

"You want to _borrow_ my girlfriend?" he growled. I would have laughed if I wasn't so sure that he was going to kill me. I swallowed.

"Just for tonight." I bargined. He shook his head furiously.

"Absolutly not." he said. Ariadne was in her thoughts, and she suddenly let go of his hand. Arthur looked at his empty hand.

"What's in it for us?" she said. I laughed. Ariadne's voice had become serious, but her face was wearing a smirk that I would be proud of.

"Ariadne? You're not seriously considering this?" Arthur said in half shock, half anger. She nodded her head.

"Well, think about it." She turned to him. "He's going to have to give us something in return." Arthur looked confused for a moment, then he realised that he would get something out of it. He smiled slyly.

"What do you want?" I asked in defeat. Arthur and Ariadne looked at each other in unison.

"You don't come into any dreams with us for a week." I let my jaw drop slightly.

"THAT'S BLOODY UNFAIR!" I cried, sounding like a child. Arthur stepped forward.

"Do you know how annoying you are in the dream world?" He yelled, throwing his hands into the air. I threw my hands in the air as well, crying out in frustration. How could they expect me not to go into the dreams with them for a week? I could imagine how bored I would be.

"Do you want me to help you, or not?" Ariadne asked. I sighed.

"Yes. Deal." I offered my hand out and sealed the deal with both of them.

"Right then, let's go." Arthur grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and he got right into my face. His breathing increased out of anger.

"Listen Eames. No kissing, touching, dirty talk or..." he looked around. "...you know." I raised my hands in defence.

"Chill, I won't do anything." I laughed. After pushing him away, I looked at Ariadne.

"Come on sweetheart." I joked, offerring my hand. Just to annoy Arthur, when she gave it to me, I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it lightly. Arthur growled under his breath. I laughed and directed them out to where Andy was standing.

"Andy, this is Arthur." I said motioning to Arthur. He held his hand out politely and Andy shook it back, but much harder and more fiercely. When they had finished, Andy ruffled his hair the way he always used to do to me. Arthur tensed and curled his lip as his perfectly groomed hair was fucked up.

"Thanks." he muttered. I gentley pushed Ariadne forward.

"Andy, this is Ariadne...my girlfriend." Andy grinned like a fucking idiot and grabbed Ariadne in her arms and englufed her in a bear hug. Ariadne cried out in shock. Arthur forced himself to be rooted to the ground, but his jaw tightened so hard that I swear he was so close to breaking his teeth.

"It's really wonderful to meet you. I'm glad someone could finally convince my brother to calm it down." He said, releasing Ariadne.

"I guess I have." She smiled awkwardly. I grabbed Ariadne's hand, which gripped mine a little too tight.

"So, tell me." Arthur smirked. "What was Eames like as a kid?"

"Eames?" Andy asked, confused. My stomach lurched. I looked at him and shook my head, a small movement.

"Oh, right. _Eames _was the funniest kid. Couldn't hold a fight in his life! One time, he got beat up by this girl Sarah-"

"OH MY GOD! Eames got beat up by a girl?" Arthur cried. He suddenly burst into laughter. I rolled my eyes as he, Ariadne and Andy practically fell onto the floor laughing.

"Alright alright, enough with the jokes."

"He's right." Andy said getting up. "So how long have you been together?" He asked, motioning to me and Ariadne.

Before I had a chance to say anything, Ariadne jumped in.

"2 months." She said. I felt my eyebrows raise. I saw Arthur in the corner, sulking like a child. I suddenly realised that he was asking me to give up a week of dreaming. I had Ariadne for the rest of the night. I could have a little fun with the stick-in-the-mud. I smiled and wrapped my arm tightly around Ariadne's waist. I felt her body tense under my touch. I heard Arthur's short intake of breath.

"Yeah, only 2 months and I love her to pieces." I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Ariadne shivered slightly under my lips.

"Ok, time to go home!" Arthur cried out. "I'll drive Ariadne home-" he said, grabbing her hand. I pulled her waist tighter.

"No, no, I'll drive _my_ girlfriend home." I smirked. "You can take Andy to his hotel. Come on Ariadne."

I swear, Arthur's eyes were on fucking fire.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews so far!**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan is the lucky person who owns Inception.**

"Eames. You have to stop teasing Arthur like that." Ariadne mentioned.

"It's just a bit of fun, he knows I'm joking." I laughed, making a turn. I had no-idea where Ariadne lived, but she was giving me some vauge direction. I looked at her.

"You know, I really appreciate this." She turned to me.

"It's no problem." She paused. "Tell me about your family Eames."

Shit, I wasn't expecting that. I sighed. I never really talked about my family, but mainly because I didn't really want to.

"You don't have to if-" I cut her off.

"No, it's fine." I cleared my throat.

"Andy is my older brother. I had a little brother, Lewis. He was just as interested in the dream-sharing as me. He wanted to be a Point Man. He was quite good, not the best, but good. He was young though, and he was never really prepared. He started to lose his grip on reality, convincing himself that he was in a dream. My parents knew this, and they insisted on sending him to therapy. I refused the idea, knowing that he would tell the therapist about all our illegal work. It was out of the question for me. He started to get worse, and eventually, he had convinced himself that we were all projections." I stopped, wondering how I would explain the next part as gently as possible. "One day, I think about 7 years ago, I went to his house, and I found him. He was lying on the floor in a pool of blood, gun in hand. He had killed himself. I knew my parents would blame me, so I ran. I flew from England to Mombassa. The only person I kept in touch with was Andy."

I turned to her. "That's about it really." She didn't really change her expression and I remembered that she was still young, and didn't quite understand the effects of the things we do. I instantly regretted telling her.

"I don't think it's your fault." She said, catching me by surprise. She looked at me again, but with serious eyes.

"I know." I said quietly, smiling at her. "We're here." She opened the door and got out of the car. I did the same, but when I got to her, she turned to me, her eyebrows raised.

"Arthur will be here soon, probably to make sure you got me here in one piece. He'd be angry if you were still here." She said. I laughed.

"Why do you think I'm following you?"

We walked up to her flat, or apartment, whatever you like to call it. It's just a room to me.

"Drink?" She offered politely, turning the key and opening the door. I shrugged my shoulders.

"No, I'm good thanks." I looked around.

Her place was everything I expected it to be. The walls were covered in sketches and picutres of buildings and what-not. Her desk was over-flowing with papers, and sitting in the corner was a well-used art set. I looked over to the double bed, and laughed.

"Does Arthur come by here often?" I said, motioning to the discarded bedsheets and pillows. She looked at me and blushed angrily.

"None of your buisness." She said, storming off into the kitchen. I followed her, ready for more trouble.

"How long have you been together now?" She sighed and rolled her eyes, collapsing into a wooden chair.

"5 months."

"And have you...lit the sacred fire?" I grinned. She glared at me.

"Not that it's any of your buisness...but yes." She blushed. She then avoided eye contact. I laughed and sat down on a chair next to her.

"How was it."

"Right, goodnight Eames-"

"Come on! I can't imagine Arthur...doing it." I shuddered. Several angry knocks on the door made Ariadne jump. Arthur. His fist was pounding on the wood.

"ARIADNE! EAMES! OPEN THE DOOR!" He yelled. Ariadne sighed and made her way out of the kitchen. I jumped up and beat her to the door. I wanted to fuck with Arthur. I started undoing the top buttons on my shirt and scruffing up my hair. Ariadne's eyes widened.

"Eames, what are you-"

"Shh, just go with it." I whispered. I leaned my head out of the kitchen and started making erotic noises.

"Oh, Ariadne...don't stop." I moaned, trying not to laugh. The door grew silent, then the fist pounding started growing louder and more frantic.

"EAMES, YOU BASTARD! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" He screamed into the door. I dragged a reluctant Ariadne into the front room.

"Come on, have a little fun." I whispered to her. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She whispered. "Oh god Eames...keep going." She said, with less feeling than I had hoped.

"Come on, give it some emotion!" I prompted. She sighed.

"Eames! Yes! Keep going!" She cried.

"OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

The door swung open at the mercy of Arthur's fists. He stood there, his face fuming. I laughed. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and spat into my face.

"You bastard! That was not part of the deal!" He yelled. I held up my arms in defence.

"Chill, we were just joking." He tensed his jaw. "We finished up long before you arrived."

"I will kill you!" He yelled. Ariadne was trying to contain a laugh. I smiled at him.

"Well, I've outstayed my welcome. Bye!" I started walking to the door. "Don't forget to use protection!"

I slammed the door behind me, ignoring Arthur's angry comments. I laughed to myself as I got in the car. I decided that I wouldn't be going to work the next day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews so far!**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan is the lucky person who owns Inception.**

"Ariadne is sweet. Pretty too." Andy said to me. I had taken the day off work, and me and Andy were sitting in a park in the middle of Paris. I smiled.

"Yeah. She's great." I said, distracted. Sometimes I did wish I had a girl like Ariadne. Arthur was a lucky bugger. Andy sensed the awkwardness and cleared his throat.

"So, when are you coming back to London?" I looked at him with confusion.

"What?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, Mum and Dad miss you." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, like they would miss a bullet to the head."

"No I'm serious. They want you to come home, even though you were quite a dickhead." he said casually. I did a double take at him. My expression must have been strange because he looked slightly amused.

"A dickhead?" I asked, surprisingly angry.

"Well, yeah. You kind of walked out on us. It was slightly unfair." I stood up. At that point I was pretty pissed off.

"Unfair? You want to talk about unfair? I was the one who found Lewis! He was lying there, covered in blood! The only reason I left is because I thought they would blame me!" I yelled, a little too loudly. Some people looked at me as if I was crazy, but I just rolled my eyes in frustration. Andy stood there, eyes wide.

"I had...no idea that-" I cut him off.

"Of course you didn't." I said harshly. "Go home Andy, and I will not be coming with you." I growled. I started walking away from the park, but he followed me like a lost dog.

"You can't run anymore. Look, J-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I turned to him, my eyes burning. "My name is Eames." I turned back and kept walking.

"Ok, Eames, I was just saying that maybe you should stop doing this. Come home, have a proper life."

"You know, you're the only person that I thought understood. Guess I was wrong." He stopped. I turned to him again.

"Look Andy, you'll always be my big brother, but just for now, I'm staying. I have stuff to do. It's safer for everyone if you just go."

I left him there. I ignored his calls and walked. I had no-idea where I was going, but I just kept walking. I kept walking until I reached the warehouse. It was not a short journey, so by the time I had arrived, my legs were killing me. I slammed the door behind me, shocking the others. Cobb smiled, but let it drop as soon as he saw my face.

"Eames, what-"

I walked past them, ignoring anything they had to say. I walked into the next room and slammed the door. I collapsed into a chair and let my head fall in my hands. It was silent for a moment but then there was a knock at the door.

"What?" I asked agressivly.

"Eames. Can I come in?" I was surpised to hear Arthur's voice. I rolled my eyes.

"You're gonna come in anyway." I said. He walked in, shutting the door behind him. He grabbed a chair and sat on the other end of the room. Smart move, unless he wanted his head ripped off.

"Andy's a nice guy." he said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah." I sighed. "Look, sorry about last night. I know I'm a pain in the arse sometimes." I mumbled. Arthur made a shocked face.

"I should have recorded that." he joked. We both laughed.

"Look, you're the best forger I know. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. Also, never let anyone say you shouldn't do it." he said sternly. I nodded.

"Thanks." I said. Arthur was a stick-in-the-mud, but he was god damn loyal. I felt my phone go in my pocket.

"Hello?" I said into the speaker.

"Is this..Mr Eames?" said a voice on the other side.

"Ur, yeah?"

"Mr Eames, you're brother has been in an accident."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews so far!**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan is the lucky person who owns Inception.**

I sat in the white empiness of the hospital hallway. I couldn't think, couldn't move. I could barely breath. Arthur and Cobb had driven me to the hospital, but only Cobb stayed.

It was all my fault. I made him leave. I left him. Now I had killed both of my brothers.

"Mr Eames?" I looked up, where a clean, overly polite nurse was standing. She was young, must have been about the same age as Ariadne. I gave her a small comforting smile.

"Your brother Andy was hit by an on-coming cab. He was stable until we got him in the ambulance. He died before he reached the hospital." My heart faultered at hearing it offically. She cleared her throat. "I just want you to know that it was as pain-free as possible. Very quick." she added. I gave her a quick nod.

"Thanks." I mumbled. She walked away, leaving me alone again.

I thought about Mum and Dad back in England. I hadn't seen them in 7 years. I was considering calling them, to tell them, but my feet were rooted to the pristine white tiles. I knew they were going to find out eventually and probably come looking for me. I was all that was left for them apart from my sister, and she had disappeared years ago. Her name was Sophie, 2 years younger than me, but just older than Lewis. She wanted to be involved in the dream sharing, but my parents wouldn't let her after what happened to Lewis. She left and never went back. I had heard from her, but the last time I saw her was 4 years ago.

My whole family apart from my parents were involved in the same line of work, and it had killed nearly all of us. I was the best out of the family, and I had always had the most work. I wasn't exactly sure if I wanted to continue working.

I then remembered why I started. The ability to take on different forms, to trick people into telling their deepest thoughts. I was dreaming for a living, and making a lot out of it. I got to work with some good people. Even Arthur was someone I enjoyed working with. I would never let him know that though.

"Eames." I looked up and saw Cobb standing over me, playing with his phone. I sighed and motioned to the seat next to me, where he collapsed.

"So...what are you gonna do?" he asked. I snorted and looked down at the ground.

"Nothing. I'm gonna go back to work as if nothings happened." I said. I hoped he wouldn't disagree with me. Luckily, he didn't. He just nodded his head. I stood up and brushed out my jacket.

"Shall we go?"

He looked at me in confusion.

"Right now?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, thursday. Yes right now." He stood up slowly.

"Don't you want to...?" He motioned to the hospital room next to us. My stomach lurched.

"No. I don't. I want to remember him alive." I said. He nodded his head and we walked down the hallway, heads down. We got into Cobb's car, and as we were pulling away, I heard my phone buzzing. I flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked into the reciever.

"Eames, are you alright?" I choked.

"Sophie?"

"Yeah you bastard, where are you?"

"Paris."

"Working?" I paused.

"Yeah. Listen, Soph-"

"I already know."

"Oh."

There was silence for a few moments.

"Listen, I was just calling to make sure you were all right."

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm fine."

"Working much?"

"No."

"Oh?"

"Eames. I've stopped it all together." My heart dropped.

"Why?"

"...I have a family now." I almost vomited, but I didn't in case Cobb was particularly fond of his leather seats.

"What?"

"Yeah, a little boy and everything." I heard talking in the background. How wholesome, I thought.

"Oh, well I suppose it's a good thing then. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked slowly. There was a moment of silence, and I could tell she was figuring out what to reply with.

"Because I don't want any of them to meet you." I felt my throat close.

"Fair enough." I said firmly.

"Look, I love you, but just for now, I'm trying to keep my family as far away from this as possible."

"Right."

"I have to go, but promise me you're alright."

"I'm fine! I'm going to let you go, but first...what's his name?"

There was a short burst of talking from an exited infant, and I felt myself smile.

"John."

I laughed.

"How original."

"Piss off. It worked out well for you." I nodded.

"Right, well...bye, I guess."

"Yeah..bye."

"Love you."

"You too."

The phone went dead. I flipped it back and stuffed it into my pocket. Cobb looked at me.

"Everything alright?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, everything is great acually."

* * *

**IMPORTANT TO READERS:**

**Hello! Firstly, thanks to all the reviews and such for this story.**

**Secondly, do you think I should end it here, or write about Cobb's family?**

**I think Cobb first, but you let me know!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! So most of you wanted me to do Cobb's family, so I'm gonna give that a go. **

**Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan owns everything to do with Inception.**

"Daddy?"

I lifted Phillipa on to my lap, smiling at her innocent face. I had been with my kids for months now, and it was as if I'd never left.

"Yes sweetheart?" She played with her hair, a habit she had. She looked up at me with her big eyes.

"What do you do for a job?"

I froze. What would I say? Even if I wanted to, I had no idea how I would explain the world of extractions and inception. A world of Point Men, Forgers and Architects.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Because my friend's daddy is a fireman, and she asked me what you were." I sighed.

"What did you say?"

"I said that he's my daddy. And that's what he does best."

I smiled at her.

"Listen Phillipa, I have a very complicated job. I'm always moving around, working for different people, so it's very difficult to explain what I do. I don't do it anymore though. I used to work all the time with Arthur. Do you remember Arthur?" She nodded her head. It must have been a very vauge memory, considering when they met, she must have been very young.

"I remember him. He was cute." She blushed. I laughed, but it was slightly forced. I decided to move on from the subject.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe I would invite him and a couple of other people I work with over. For dinner maybe." There was a momentary silence. "I miss them." I said quietly.

Phillipa nodded her head and wrapped her small arms around me. She let out a small yawn, which made me smile.

"Time for bed."

* * *

After dropping the kids off at their playgroup, I came home and grabbed the phone. I sat in the nearest chair and just stared at it for a while.

I wanted to see the team more than anything, but the fear of involving my kids in this illegal buisness was too big. After sitting in silence for a while, I decided to get it out of the way. I grabbed the phone and pressed in the numbers I knew by heart. The phone picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" Arthur said in a serious voice. I smiled.

"Arthur."

"Cobb?"

"The one and only."

"Wow, this is unexpected! How are you?"

"I'm great thanks. Yourself?"

"I'm good. So...I don't mean to sound rude, but what's with the phone call?"

"Well, I was wondering if you and the others wanted to come for dinner tomorrow night?" There was a beat of silence.

"Sure. What time?"

"7.30"

"Ok, who else is coming?"

"Ariadne, Yusuf, Eames." There was a grunt of discust at Eames's name. I laughed slightly.

"Why are you inviting us to dinner?" I sighed.

"I wanted the kids to meet the others. I'm sure they want to see you again Arthur. Phillipa certainly would."

"Why?"

"She thinks you're cute." I heard him choke slightly on the other end.

"Um, ok...well...I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Arthur."

"Bye."

The phone went dead and I appreciated the silence for a moment. I placed the phone back down on the table and relaxed into the chair. Time for the next phone call.

I grabbed the phone and walked into the kitchen, finding the phone book on the way. I placed it down on the table and flipped to the very last page. There were three names, followed by numbers.

_Eames._

_Ariadne._

_Yusuf._

I dialed the number under Eames's name into the phone and waited for the pick up.

"Hello?" There was the sounds of music and people talking in the background, and I rolled my eyes, knowing he was in a bar of some sort.

"Eames. It's Cobb."

"Bloody hell, hello Cobb!" He said, a little too over exited. My first guess what that he was a little drunk.

"Listen Eames, do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Who else is going?"

"Arthur, Ariadne and Yusuf."

"Oh wonderful, a whole evening with the stick-in-the-mud." I rolled my eyes at the familiar joke.

"So are you coming?"

"Yes, of course. What time?"

"7.30"

"Alright, I've got to go, I spot a pretty lady all by herself."

"Good luck." I laughed.

"Luck? Don't need it. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and automatically dialed in the next number.

Ariadne was my favourite Architect by far. She was the most interesting and the most dedicated. I hoped that Phillipa would turn out like her.

"Hello?" She said in a rushed voice, as if she ran to get the phone.

"Ariadne?"

"Cobb?" she said in a small gasp.

"Yep."

"Well, hi!"

"Hi!" I imitated in a high voice.

"Why are you calling?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow night?"

"...Sure. Is-"

"Arthur is coming. Eames and Yusuf are too."

"Great! What time?"

"7.30."

"Ok, I'll see you there."

"Excellent, bye."

"Bye, Cobb." There was an awkward silence for a moment, before she made a small, distorted coughing sound and hung up.

I waited a moment before I dialed in the next number, just standing in silence, soaking in the familiar voices. I pressed in the numbers, sighing.

"Bloody cats...hello?" Yusuf said in a frustrated voice.

"Hi Yusuf, it's Cobb."

"Cobb? How are you?"

"I'm good thanks. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Work is quite stressful."

"Well how would you like to take a break and come to mine for dinner tomorrow?"

"That would be wonderful actually."

"Great. 7.30?"

"See you then."

"Bye Yusuf."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and collapsed into the nearest chair. The quietness of the house took over me and I took a big breath out. The last time I saw the team was 3 months ago, after finshing my last extraction. I was looked forward to seeing them again.

Suddenly, the realisation hit me that I actually needed to cook something.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all of the reviews! PLEASE keep them coming! They're incredibly motivating!**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan owns everything to do with Inception.**

"Shit!"

Another thing burnt. I dragged the burnt looking meat out of the oven and tossed it in the trash. I turned around and saw James in the doorway, hand over mouth and eyes wide as if I'd said the worst thing in the world. I couldn't help but laugh at his shocked expression.

"Sorry bud." I said, lifting him up onto the counter.

"Daddy, you swore!" he cried. I shook my head.

"I know, I'm sorry." I apologised sincerly. He tilted his head and gave me a look that reminded me of a dissaproving Arthur. He looked down at the trash and raised his eyebrows.

"You can't cook." he said, almost teasing me. I laughed again. James was my only son, and while I loved Phillipa more than I could describe, but I loved the small conversations James and I shared.

"I know. What do you think I should do?" I said, bending down to make eye contact with him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Daddy!"

I looked past James and saw Phillipa doing a small twirl. She was dressed up to the max, wearing the prettiest dressed she had. James turned around, but he found nothing of intrest in what Phillipa was wearing.

"You look pretty." I said to her.

She nodded proudly, and walked into the kitchen. She took one look at the oven and let out a big dissaproving sigh. I heard the doorbell ring and I pulled James down from the counter.

"Don't touch the oven!" I warned. I went to the front door and opened it. Arthur was standing there, wearing the same suit/tie combination he has on everyday. He was smiling, a small and rare thing.

"Arthur!" I said, a little too exited. I pulled him into a handshake.

"Cobb." He suddenly became serious, and his nostrils twitched. "Is something burning?"

I nodded. "Can you cook?" He laughed and shook his head, walking into the house.

"Maybe Ariadne can?" he said, his voice containing a small amount of hope.

"A pretty sexist remark, Arthur." I joked. We walked into the living room, but I bumped into something small. I looked down and saw James standing there. He was looking up at Arthur as if he was the best thing since sliced bread. His mouth was slightly agape, and his eyes were wide. I chuckled a little.

"James, this is Arthur."

Arthur bent down to James and smiled at him. "Hi James." He looked up at me. "God, he's grown. He must have been a baby when I last saw the kids." I nodded, and he turned his attention back to James.

"Are you a spy?" James asked Arthur. I burst out a laugh, while Arthur coughed awkwardly.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, seriously. James shrugged.

"I dunno. You look like one." He said, before happily wondering off into the other room. Arthur stood up and looked at me. I shrugged, smiling.

"The kid knows his shit." I said. Phillipa came skipping into the room. She froze when she saw Arthur and I in the room, but then she ran up to Arthur and embraced his leg in a hug. Arthur shuffled awkwardly and when she let go of his leg, he smiled at her.

"Hi Arthur." She said in her sweet, soprano voice. Arthur picked her up from under her shoulders and balanced her on his chest. I never really thought of Arthur as an intimate guy, especially when it came to kids, but he held Phillipa like she was his own.

"Hi Princess." He said happily. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Good. Are you helping your dad with dinner?" She rolled her eyes.

"He said he could do it himself, but now we have nothing to eat." she said sternly. Arthur laughed.

"Phillipa, can you go and check on James?" I asked. I'd had enough critisism towards my cooking skills. Or lack of.

She nodded her head. Arthur let her down, but winced when she jumped off. I watched her run out of the room, then I drew my eyes to Arthur, who's hand was holding his side tenderly. I gave him a concerned look. "What's wrong?" He shook his head and put on a smile.

"Nothing." He replied, letting his hand fall. I raised my eyebrows and the smile fell off his face. He breathed out and looked at me.

"Gunshot."

I nodded. "You ok?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. It happened a couple of weeks ago, it's just a bit sore."

The doorbell went again and I excused myself from the living room. I opened the front door and saw Eames, with slightly red eyes, probably from a hangover. I gave him a stubborn look.

"Don't say a fucking word." He mumbled. I invited him into the living room, and when Arthur saw him, his face fell slightly.

"Artie!" Eames cried, holding his arms out for an embrace. Arthur ducked quickly, avoiding the hug. Eames made an overly exagerrated frown and crossed his arms. Arthur rolled his eyes. I laughed to myself, thinking of all the times Eames would piss Arthur off during the Inception.

Phillipa wondered in, singing to herself. Arthur sat down on the chair, ready for impact. Instead of running to Arthur, Phillipa walked up to Eames and smiled at him politely. Eames bent down and smiled at her, and I prayed his breath didn't smell of booze or cigarettes.

"Hello beautiful, what's your name?" He asked in a gentle voice. Phillipa blushed and fiddled with her hair.

"Phillipa." Eames made a shocked face.

"A pretty name to go with a pretty girl! I'm Eames." He said. I heard Arthur scowl behind us. Eames ignored him and continued talking to Phillipa.

"How old are you?"

"6"

"You hear that Eames? She's under 18!" Arthur said, eyebrows raised. Eames shot him a dirty look.

"Don't listen to him, he's in a bad mood, as always." Eames said to Phillipa. She laughed and ran into the other room. I looked at Arthur, who's jaw was tense. I was starting to think he was getting a little jealous of all the attention Phillipa was giving Eames.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all of the reviews! PLEASE keep them coming! They're incredibly motivating!**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan owns everything to do with Inception.**

Watching Arthur getting angry was a funny sight. Phillipa would wonder around, following Eames like a lost puppy. I sat down next to him, collapsing into the chair, while Eames and Phillipa played with her dolls.

"Jealous?" I said to Arthur, eyebrows raised. He turned to me and laughed.

"Of Eames? No of course not." he replied.

James jumped up on Arthur's lap and stared at him with large eyes. Arthur looked down at him.

"Hey buddy, you alright?" he asked. James nodded and looked at me.

"Daddy, who else is coming?" he asked.

"Yusuf and Ariadne." I replied.

"Ariadne? That sounds like a girls name." he said, his voice stern. Arthur laughed behind him, taking a drink from the wine glass he was holding.

"That is a girls name." I commented. James looked up at Arthur.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Arthur choked on his wine, and slammed his glass down on the table. His expression was priceless. I fell back in my chair and laughed. James saw my reaction and started laughing as well, not really understanding the joke. Arthur cleared his throat.

"Umm..well..ur..yes...but...well.." he spluttered, trying to find some way to make my 4 year-old-son understand the situation. At that moment, the doorbell rang. Phillipa jumped up from the floor, leaving Eames in mid-barbie mode. Arthur smirked at his dissapointed face. There was some talking we couldn't understand from the hallway, then an exited squeal from Phillipa.

"OH MY GOSH! A KITTY CAT!"

Yusuf. Eames jumped up from the floor and met Yusuf on his way into the living room. He was carrying a large cat-box, containing the same cat that was in his shop when I first met him. I walked over to him and gave his hand a firm shake.

"Yusuf! Great to see you!" I smiled at him.

"Cobb! Eames, Arthur." He stopped when he saw Arthur. I turned around and laughed.

Arthur was against the wall, backing away from the cat box. Eames let out a large laugh.

"Oh my god! Arthur is afraid of cats!" He cried. Yusuf started laughing too, quickly joined by James and Phillipa. Arthur shook his head furiously.

"Guns and projections I can handle, cats...not so much." Phillipa giggled and bent down next to the cat.

"Do you want to hold him?" Yusuf asked gently. She nodded exitedly, and allowed him to open the box and hand her the cat. She cooed at it sweetly. Eames bent down and stroked it in her arms, allowing James to reach it as well. Phillipa looked up at Arthur and smiled.

"Do you want to stroke him Arthur?" she said in a high voice. Arthur made a small noise at the back of his throat. Eames laughed again.

"Arthur's afraid of the cat." he explained, and Phillipa giggled again. Arthur growled at Eames, and straightened his tie.

"I'm not afraid Phillipa, just...uneasy." The doorbell went again, and I bent down to James, grabbing his hand. I walked him to the front door, and let him open it.

"Hi Ariadne!" I greeted with a smile. She smiled back, greeting me with a hug. I jolted slightly, but returned her hug. She looked happy and more relaxed now that she had finished her studies.

"Hi Cobb." She looked down at James, and more a second, I panicked. The only time Ariadne had ever seen the kids was their projection in limbo. I was worried she was going to freak out on me, but she bent down and smiled warmly at him. James looked absolutely mesmorised by her.

"Are you James?" she asked with her smooth voice. James nodded. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ariadne."

James stood there awkwardly, then quickly buried his face into my shirt. He'd never been shy before, and I could only assume that he had a slight thing for Ariadne. I laughed and Ariadne stood up.

"Come in." I said, leading her to the living room. Eames embraced her in a big hug, and I could see Arthur tense from the corner of the room.

"Yusuf! What a cute cat!" she exclaimed, cuddling the animal in her arms. Yusuf smiled proudly at his cat. Ariadne looked at Arthur, who was incredibly uneasy. "Scared?" She laughed.

"No!" Arthur said defencively.

Later on, when Yusuf and Ariadne were playing with Phillipa and the cat, Eames, Arthur and went into the kitchen. Arthur was carrying James, probably to make up for the fact that Phillipa had abandoned him. He sat James on the counter.

"James, why aren't you playing with the others?" Eames asked. James shrugged, and I smiled at Eames.

"He's taken a like to Ariadne." I said, with my eyebrows raised. Arthur had another drink-choke to the amusement of Eames.

"No sh-...sugars." Eames said, looking at James. James buried his blushing face into his hands and shook his head. Eames laughed.

"Sorry little man, but Ariadne holds the key to Arthur's heart." He said, pointing to Arthur. James looked at Arthur...kind of angry. I looked at Eames and we both laughed and James and Arthur gave each other the same look.

"Calm down Arthur, he's only 4!" I said. Arthur coughed awkwardly. James looked at me and gestured to be taken down. I liften him onto the ground, and he walked out of the room, sulking. Arthur punched Eames in the arm.

"Please stop saying corny stuff like that. We're in a relationship, can we talk about it like adults?" he said, running his hands through his hair. Eames and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Sure." We said in unison.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all of the reviews! PLEASE keep them coming! They're incredibly motivating!**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan owns everything to do with Inception.**

"For christ's sake, Yusuf! You have to dress Barbie like a zoo keeper! Not a disco dancer!"

"Look Eames, I'm a Chemist! Not a freaking doll designer!"

I laughed at the sight of Eames and Yusuf on the floor, legs crossed and playing with barbies. Phillipa had become less interested with the game and had wondered off half an hour ago, leaving them to continue. I was in the kitchen with Ariadne and Arthur. Arthur had his arm wrapped around her waist, so is was slightly awkward for me. I suppose this is how Arthur felt when it was me and Mal, and him as the third wheel.

"So, Ariadne, are you working as much as Arthur?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded.

"I work with him. Someone has to keep him out of trouble." she joked.

They had been together for a while now, and Eames told me that it was become increasingly annoying for him.

James skipped in and took one look at Arthur's arm around her and made an angry face to him. He ran up to Ariadne and guestured to be picked up.

"Pick up, pick up!" he cried sweetly, and Ariadne, being the maternal person, bent down to pick him up, forcing Arthur to release her waist. Arthur looked at me, his mouth agape, as if he could not believe his girlfriend just rejected him for a 4 year old. I laughed at his face, and he gave up to go and look for Phillipa.

"How's Miles?" I asked Ariadne.

"He's good, still working hard." she smiled. I nodded. Eames walked in, his face annoyed, probably with Yusuf and his lack of barbie knowlege. In his arms was Phillipa, giggling away.

"Cobb, your daughter wants to play hide and seek." he said. He did not sound exited. Arthur and Yusuf walked into the kitchen, making it slightly crowded, and I had to shift my body to make myself comfortable.

"Ok."

"Ok what?" Arthur asked, eyebrows raised suspiciously.

"Hide and seek."

"Who's it?" Ariadne asked, incouraging Phillipa's idea.

"I'll be it." Yusuf stated, and I chuckled at his willingness. He turned against the wall, covering his face.

"1..2..3..."

Soon, the kitchen was empty. I stuttered for a moment, wondering where everyone had gone, but I quickly ran out. I ran up the stairs and into my room, opening the closet door, to reveal Eames in a very...odd position.

"COBB, SHUT THE FUCKING DOOR!" he whispered, although it seemed more like a yell. I sighed and shut it, running out of the room. That one the one good hiding place that I knew. I ran into the bathroom, scanning the room for someplace to hide. I swung open the shower curtain, and saw Ariadne sitting on the edge of the bath. James was there too, sitting in a ball inside the bathtub. They both gave me an angry look, and I rolled my eyes, shutting the curtain again. I ran into Phillipa's room, and was momentary blinded by the pink. I threw myself on the floor and lifted the bedsheets. Arthur and Phillipa were under her bed, shuffling on the uncomfortable floorboards. I was getting angry at that point.

"Move over!" I whispered harshly.

"No! Find your own hiding spot!" Arthur replied. I grunted angrily and get up from the floor. I ran into the hallway.

"THERE ARE NO HIDING PLACES FOR ME IN MY OWN FREAKING HOUSE!" I yelled, and I could hear assorted giggling from the house.

"82...83...84..." Shit.

I ran into James's room and saw his toy basket in the corner. I jumped in, covering my showing head with stuffed animals. It was a tight squeeze, but I was not leaving my chosen hiding spot.

"...99...100! Ready or not, here I come!" Yusuf yelled from downstairs. I heard it feet running up the stairs, and I realised that I had given away our location by yelling a moment ago. I heard him walking around, and I suddenly felt like I was on an extraction. There was momentary silence, then the sound of a big thump.

"FOUND YOU!" Yusuf yelled exitedly.

"AH, BULLSH-...crap." Arthur yelled. I heard Phillipa's laughter and a shuffle of feet.

"Now, we're the prisoners!" she yelled. Arthur sighed in defeat. There were more footsteps, then the sound of a door slamming open. There was an almighty thud, which I guessed to be Eames.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Eames yelled.

"Another prisoner!" Yusuf cried happily. More footsteps. The sound of the shower curtain opening let me know that I had won.

"UH OH!" James cried.

"Ah, crap." groaned Ariadne.

"COBB! YOU'VE WON!" Yusuf cried. I pushed open the top of the toy basket, but I couldn't move. I wiggled my legs to get some elevation, but nothing happened. I realised I was stuck.

"GUYS! HELP! I'M STUCK!" I yelled amongst the toys. Soon, there was frantic running into the room, and the sound of giggles.

"Nice one Cobb." Arthur chuckled.

"Grab his arms, maybe we can pull him out." Eames joked, and soon I felt hands grabbing at my arms and shoulders.

"Cobb, on 3, push up with your legs. 1..2..3!" I pushed up and felt a release on my body, dragging me out of the basket. I fell onto the wall for support, and climbed out. I looked up and saw everyone's amused faces. I shrugged.

"What? I won, didn't I?" I said angrily. Eames cleared his throat.

"Cobb, I don't mean to be rude but...what's for dinner?" I sighed and awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck.

"Yeah...dinner didn't work out so well..."

"DADDY BURNT IT!" James cried. I gave him an annoyed look. Ariadne laughed.

"Arthur and I will make something." Arthur looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"We will?" he asked. She reached over and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the room.

"Yes we will."


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all of the reviews! PLEASE keep them coming! They're incredibly motivating!**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan owns everything to do with Inception.**

Thank God Arthur and Ariadne can cook. James and Phillipa were starting to get restless, so I decided to put them to bed.

"Bedtime guys." The familiar wave of 'awws' and 'not nows' hit, and I put on my strictest tone.

"Don't show off in front of the others. Say goodnight."

Phillipa was happy to give kisses and hugs to the others, especially Arthur, but James was a little less willing. I gave up after a while and picked him up.

"Can Uncle Eames put me to bed?" Phillipa asked, her eyes big and innocent. "He tells good stories." I looked at Eames, who shrugged his shoulders and smiled willingly.

"Sure." I sighed, too tired to argue about it. Eames smiled at her and picked her up in his arms. Arthur poked his head out of the kitchen doorframe and raised his eyebrows.

"Cobb, are you serious? Eames taking a girl up to her bedroom sounds far too familiar for my liking." I frowned at the thought of...NO! I can't even say it.

"Shut up you peverted fruitbag." Eames growled. Eames quite liked Phillipa, and I could imagine that if he ever had children, that he would be quite good at it.

"Come on then." I said, motioning for Eames to follow me. We walked up the stairs, both of the children in our arms and I gestured to Phillipa's bedroom door. It was fairly obvious, unless James or I loved the colour pink and pictures of unicorns. I went into James's room and tucked him into his bed.

"Dad?" he asked in a little voice.

"Yeah?" I asked, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Who are those people that came tonight?" he asked. I sighed. This question was going to come eventually.

"Well, Arthur is a very old friend of mine. The others are my collegues, but they are all my friends."

He nodded. I smiled and him and kissed his forehead. I got up and switched the bedroom light off.

"Goodnight." I said as I shut the door. I was about to walk down the stairs, but when I saw Phillipa's door slightly open, curiosity took over, and I leaned against the doorframe. I shuffled my body slightly to get a good hearing.

_"You musn't think about it too often Phillipa."_

_"I know. But sometimes I miss Daddy a lot and there's no-one to talk to."_

_"Sometimes people get lonely Phillipa, but you have to remember that you have lots of people who love you and James so much."_

_"Really?"_

_"Of course you do. Arthur, Ariadne, Yusuf, your Grandparents and myself. Also, no-one loves you more than your father."_

_"I know."_

_"And your mother. She loved you so much."_

_"I miss her sometimes."_

_"Of course you do. But she'll always watch you, and she's so proud of you."_

_"Is Daddy proud of me?"_

_"Of course he is. Now, sleep tight Princess."_

I backed away from the door, and jogged downstairs, not wanting to let them know that I was eavesdropping. I got into the living room where Yusuf, Arthur and Ariadne were laughing. Ariadne looked at me and smiled.

"Your kids are the sweetest, Cobb." she said. I smiled and sat down. Eames walked in, collapsing in the chair next to me.

"Yeah, they are much better than the kids you and Arthur will ever spawn." he said, smirking. Ariadne blushed and Arthur growled at him. Arthur told me that he was proposing to Ariadne in a couple of weeks. They had only been together for a year now, but Arthur insisted that he loved her enough to do this.

"Anyway, Phillipa seems to like me more than you." Eames said, smiling at Arthur.

"Yeah, well...James thinks I'm cool." Arthur said pathetically. Yusuf rolled his eyes at the lame comeback.

"He thinks I'm pretty cool too, in fact, both the kids adore me. I might make this a weekly visit." Eames smirked at me.

"Please don't." I begged.

* * *

**Well, that's it folks. Thanks for all the reviews, and I really hoped you enjoyed this story. Thanks so much!**


End file.
